Yugioh Zexal: Dreams
by xXxMasterDuelistxXx
Summary: After Andrew and Sam end up in the Zexal Universe, how will they cope? And, why are they having odd feelings around some of the main characters? REVIEW ME M8S!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yugioh Zexal: Dreams**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yugioh Zexal is not owned by me, please support the official realise.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Evil Awakens**_

 **I awoke, taking in my surroundings. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, besides the duel disk on the dresser. And my parents were gone but….. That wasn't a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all. I walked outside of my room, looking out to the sky through a skylight above me. It was midnight, the moon in the sky shining so brightly. I got clothes on, a button-up shirt and some denim jeans, and walked outside my house, a cold wave hitting me instantly.**

 **I hadn't noticed this, but, this universe seemed very similar to the Yugioh: Zexal Universe. But that's a kid's show, and the duel disk was like the one I had ordered for online, so I think someone just put it on my doorstep and my parents put it in my room, as I was sleeping. I looked at the deck inside the duel disk, all my dragons inside of it. I sighed, as I reached a nearby park. I walked up to the swings and climbed to the top, as I felt myself slowly slipping at points.**

 **Eventually, I reached the top and sat there for a while, a weird sort of shadow crossing me as I sat there, a sort of weird feeling crossing me. Excitement, fear, happiness? I didn't know what it was, but I would find out soon.**

 **The next time I awoke, I was being prodded with a stick by someone. "Drew, Drew, you there? It's me, Sam." My green haired friend, also from home, helped me up as I yawned rather loudly.**

 **He also had a duel disk on, his green and my disk being Orange. "Do you have any idea where we are? I can't find my parents and it seems like adults want us to….. huh?" I started to ask Sam, but at this point, we ran for the nearest bus, jumping on top with a grin.**

" **Yeah, my parents are gone too. Something odd is happening. The stories of our lives have changed here. Maybe for even worse. But hey, we're stuck in the Zexal Universe, at least and not the GX or the 5D's universes, right?" Good old Sam, trying to make the best of every situation by sprinkling on some humor with everything that happened to either of us.**

" **I thought the same thing about this universe. It has to be the Zexal Universe. Think about it. These duel disks, our decks working here, and of course, duel school. This is the only universe that seems to have a Duel School that doesn't have a general focus on it." I smiled, thinking more and more that I was going to like this day.**

 **The bus screeched to a halt, as both Sam and I flew off the front of the bus, landing on the ground with a heavy thud as we ground. "Ow. That hurt!" Sam and I both yelled, rubbing our heads.**

" **New kids… sheesh, will they ever learn?" A voice behind me whispered, a menacing tone of voice coming from him.**

" **And who are you?" I asked, immediately jumping up as I felt instinct kicking in.**

" **Name's Devon. And you will give me every bit of money you have. Or I'll just embarrass you in a duel right now." This kid didn't seem like he knew how to duel, so I responded with, ""You couldn't embarrass a toddler if you tried."**

 **At this point, a crowd had gathered around me, a gasping coming over it as I said that. "Andrew, you really shouldn't be doing this….." Sam whispered in my ear, but I ignored him. I was itching for a duel, anyways.**

" **Y-you… fine, you're just gonna die!" Devon activated his duel disk, his face having a look of anger.**

 **I activated my duel disk, the duel initiating right away.**

" **I draw! I summon, Vylon Stigma, in Attack Mode!" Devon whipped his card out, the golden being snapping out its claws.**

 **Vylon Stigma: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

 **Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target one "Vylon" Equip Card You control and 1 appropriate face-up monster; equip the first target to the second target.**

" **Next, I'll equip him with the Axe of Despair, raising his Attack Points by 1000!"**

 **Vylon Stigma: ATK: 2600**

" **I'll end my turn with two cards in my backrow."**

" **My turn! Activate, Heavy Storm! This destroys your backrow!"**

" **NO!" Devon yelled, as his back field revealed a Mirror Force and a Call of the Haunted.**

" **Next, I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" I yelled, the cute baby dragon revealing itself and spewing out flames.**

 **Red-Eyes B. Chick ATK: 800 Def: 500**

 **Effect: Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the graveyard to special summon one "Red-Eyes B. Dragon." From your hand.**

" **So, you're planning on summoning a Red Eyes, huh? Bring it on! I love a challenge. Not like it'll matter much." Devon replied, mockery in his voice as I scanned through my hand.**

" **Not the Red Eyes you're thinking of, Devon. I banish my Red-Eyes B. Chick…. For my RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" I shouted this, the block dragon made of black steel and red eyes, its wings expanding.**

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

 **Effect: You can special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn, you can special summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."**

" **I use my dragon's effect to special summon the Legendary Dragon….. Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon roared onto the field, its blue body flying onto the field with its glowing white eyes.**

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

" **Next, I'll have my Red-Eyes Metal Dragon attack Your Vylon Stigma!" The red dragon shot a huge fireball at the golden beast, destroying it instantly and sending devon flying backwards.**

 **Devon: 4000—2800**

" **No…. I underestimated you." Devon grimaces, as he realizes he is about to lose.**

" **Blue-Eyes, SEND HIM PACKING!" I roar, as Blue-Eyes sent him flying into the air, the beam hitting him straight in the chest.**

 **Winner: Andrew! Appeared in front of me, a smirk on my face.**

 **I deactivated my duel disk, as I walked off the scene, Sam following close behind me as I bumped into someone watching the whole duel. "My bad…. Wait, you're Yuma Tsukimo, right?" I recognized the kid right away, his red hair slightly ins front of his face, red eyes staring back at me as I looked at him.**

" **Y-yeah, but why do you want to know?" Yuma replied, a blush on his face.**

" **No reason." I replied, walking off as I smiled to myself. What a universe to live in.**


	2. Chapter 2: Better People, Part 1

_**Yugioh Zexal: Dreams**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yugioh Zexal is not owned by me, please support the official realise.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Better People, Part 1**_

 **I slept for most of class, as I dreamed about something rather random and odd…..**

 _ **It was a black abyss, stained with red spots, pools of red. I walked around, a blank card in my hand as I walked around, looking in one of the nearby mirrors. Black hair, flowing to my shoulders, and blue and green eyes stared back at me, a smirk on my face. I looked away, and move toward one of the dots of red. Only now did I realize….**_

 _ **It was a world of its own.**_

 **They said I awoke with a start, a panic on my face unseen before by anyone so far. I stood up, sweat pouring down my face as I walked outside of the building, collecting my thoughts as I walked around for a few moments, as I drained myself. "What the hell just happened?" I muttered to myself, before remembering about the blank card.**

 **I looked down at my hand, afraid of what I might see. There were two cards there. "Number A: Red-Eyes Nebula Dragon and Number B: Blue-Eyes Supernova Dragon?"**

 **Number a looked like a Red-Eyes dragon card, but its eyes were nebulas rather than red and Blue-Eyes was pure red, like a supernova color.**

" **But why me?" I asked myself putting the cards in my deck as I turned around, noticing Sam behind me.**

" **You got a Number card too? I got Number C: Divine Dark Paladin." Same seemed as shocked as I was.**

 **Who gave us these cards? It's not like we were going to be useful at this point. I sighed, walking with Sam out of the school, a sag on my shoulders as I looked out at a light. There was a explosion as a duel monster vanished from the sky by a dark, terrifying monster.**

" **Someone's in trouble. We gotta move." I said to Sam and we bolted towards the source of the explosion.**

 **We arrived just in time to stop the masked two duelists in shadows from taking someone's deck. "HEY! Drop it! Now." I yelled, as they turned towards us.**

" **Hmmmm….. Two of the chosen ones…." One of the masked men whispered and that caught my attention.**

" **Chosen ones?" I asked, clearly confused by this statement from them as I notice both of them activate their duel disks.**

" **We've got no choice, Andrew. We duel them." Sam activated his duel disk, as I did so, grinning all the way.**

 **DUEL  
Sam and Andrew- 4000**

 **Mask 1 and Mask 2- 4000**

" **I'll take the first move! I summon to the field, my Red-eyes Black Chick! I'll tribute it for my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" I thrust the card onto my duel disk, the Black dragon roaring onto the field, spewing flames everywhere.**

" **Next, I activate, Cloning Process! I can discard one card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon one Red-Eyes Black dragon onto my field!" The second one appeared with a roar of excitement, a happy shriek escaping him.**

" **And now, I'll overlay these two, to XYZ summon… NUMBER A: RED-EYES NEBULA DRAGON!" The dragon streamed out of the overlay netqork, as it spewed out Nebula blasts and its eyes shone brightly with nebulas. Its body was covered with stars, all glistening.**

 **Number A: Red-Eyes Nebula Dragon ATK: 3400 DEF: 2700 Rank: 7**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to special summon one Level 7 or Higher Dragon type monster from your hand or Graveyard. His card cannot attack the turn you use this effect.**

" **I'm gonna use my dragon's effect and detach one Red-Eyes to special Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The Blue dragon shined onto the field, its blue body shining onto the field as it roared, flapping its wings.**

" **I set two face-downs and end my turn." I smiled. The perfect field was set up and, if things went my way, I would be able to win this duel rather easily.**

" **My turn, I draw. I activate, Card Destruction. We all send our hands to the graveyards and draw new cards equal to the amount we discarded."**

" **I planned for that! Activate facedown! Call of the Haunted! This brings back my Protector of the Sanctuary!"**

 **Protector of the Sanctuary ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000**

 **Effect: Your opponent cannot draw cards, except for their draw phase.**

" **Oh….. Oh no…" The first Masked Man whispered, discarding his hand to the graveyard.**

" **You idiot! That wasn't part of the plan!" The Second Masked Man shouted at his partner, angrily discarding all his cards to the graveyard as he couldn't draw again.**

" **Nice move, Andrew. Now this duel is ours!" Sam yelled, drawing Five new cards.**

" **There's nothing I can do. I end my turn." The first masked man sighed, looking down again.**

" **I draw. I summon to the field using its effect, The Tricky!" Sam discarded one card in his hand to summon the Tricky, the monster with the Question Mark on its face appearing in a gust of wind.**

" **Next, I use Tricky Spell Four to summon 4 Tricky Tokens to my field, all in Attack Mode! I'll sacrifice all four of them, by using double summon, to summon two Dark Magicians!" Sam yelled, the two Magicians appearing at once.**

 **Dark Magician: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

" **Next, I overlay both of them to XYZ summon… NUMBER C: DIVINE DARK PALADIN!" The magician came onto the field with a massive slash into the air, his attack points rising already.**

 **Number C: Divine Dark Paladin ATK: 3500 DEF: 2400**

 **Effect: Once per turn, by detaching one Xyz material, you can send one Dragon-Type monster from either your deck or your opponent's deck to the graveyard. This card gains 500 Attack Points for every Dragon-Type monster in either player's graveyard.**

" **I'll use his effect and send one of Andrew's dragon's to the graveyard!"**

" **I send…. Lightpulsar Dragon to the graveyard, raising Paladin's Attack Points by 1000 already!"**

 **Paladin: 4500**

" **Oh crap." The first masked man muttered, as other people arrived on the scene.**

 **(Duel Winning Theme Can't remember the name)**

" **Paladin, strike them down!" Sam yelled, as the Paladin slashed them down in pure half.**

 **Mask 1 and Mask 2: 4000—0**

 **Winners: Andrew and Sam**

 **I walked over to the bodies, picking up one new card. "Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End?" I looked at the card, adding it to my deck instantly.**

" **Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of The Beginning?" Sam looked confused as well, putting the card in his deck as we looked around.**

 **It looks like a lot of people recorded the whole duel and now they wanted some answers. Unfortunately for them, we couldn't give them any.**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yugioh Zexal: Dreams**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal, it's owned by Takashi and all that other jazz, LETS JUST GET STARTED!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Better People, Part 2**_

 _ **We had been running from the crowd for quite some time, the huffing on my breath causing me to slow down a bit. But we can't be discovered yet. Our mission was to save the world. From what, we did not know but we didn't want it to be ready for us.**_

 _ **Eventually, we ran around a bend, jumping into the river and the crowd being lost on us. I managed a sigh, as we touched the riverbed. We couldn't go back, that was for sure. "What now?" Sam asked, looking at me for any ideas of where to go.**_

" _ **Now? We move back to the town in a hidden location."**_

 _ **I never said we couldn't return UNDER the town. I just said inside the town.**_

 _ **After 12 hours, we managed to get a semi-shelter made. By semi, I mean a dome underneath the city. My duel disk sat on a holder, my typing away at the keyboard, researching anything I could about these cards. "It seems like these Numbers pick their owners."**_

 _ **I sighed. Why did they pick me of all people to save the world? I'm not even that good of a duelist to save anyone.**_

 _ **I walked out, the disk on my arm as I walked out.**_

" _ **So what now?" I asked Sam, as he turned around from putting down a few more research computers.**_

" _ **Now? Now we find whoever sent us here. And we kick his ass." The ass part was bleeped out, due to us being stuck in a kids world, but it didn't do that before…..**_

 _ **I could tell that's what he said, though, and we moved into the living room, a shudder on breath. "WOOOOAH, whee, it is hard being stuck in this place….." I muttered, slowly walking outside, slowly jumping off the rooftop.**_

 _ **The fall was amazing, the wind rushing by me as I flew around more and more, a smile at last on my face. "But first, Sam, we need to get into that school." I muttered into the mic, as I felt the next day slip upon me.**_

 _ **I awoke, the birds chirping outside, as I slowly stood up, yawning, and staring out the window. The bus would be here any minute, so I grabbed a piece of toast, rushed outside, and caught the bus just in time. It looks like nobody recognized us from yesterday, as me and Sam sat down next to each other.**_

" _ **So what do we do?" I whispered to Sam, as we looked ahead to the next bus stop.**_

" _ **What we do is gather information, everything we can about this new world to us. We might have some info, but….. We need more as time goes on…." I sighed, muttering to myself, "Fan fuckingtastic." Although, quite a few people looked at me and started to mutter and point at me.**_

 _ **I glared at them, an evil look in my eye. The bus lurched a bit, as I yelled out, "What the hell, man!?" The bus driver looked at me as I jumped out the window, facing a man in front of the bus.**_

" _ **Who are you?!" I yelled at the guy, as Sam was urging me from in the bus to get back in, but I refused, pulling out my duel disk.**_

" _ **I don't have a name. All you need to know is that I am Darkness Incarnate and I will not let you pass. You can call me Shadow if it really helps you sleep at night."**_

 _ **I paused. What had I gotten myself into? A world of hell? More like a world of Duel Monsters. But that didn't matter. "I'm taking you out!" I yelled, activating my duel disk and deck before inserting my new Deck I had made over the course of the past few days.**_

 _ **Duel: North Vs Shadow**_

 _ **Turn 1: North**_

" _ **I draw! First off, since I have no monsters on my field, I can special Summon Solar Flare Blacksmith!" (1500/ 1200/ L3/ Warrior/ Fire) The blacksmith leaped into the air, his hammer already clanging on a piece of metal, shaping it into a weapon.**_

" _ **Next, I normal summon the Tuner Monster Solar Flare Ray! Since its Level One, I tune it with my blacksmith to Synchro Summon, Solar Flare Knight!" The knight flew out, the Solar Eclipse shining behind him. (1800/ 1200/ L4/ Synchro-Tuner/ Warrior/ Fire)**_

" _ **Next, I use his special Ability to special summon Solar Flare Bargainer in attack mode!" (L4/ 1500/ 2000/ Spellcaster/ Dark) The man was pleading with another, a evil smirk on his face as he appeared.**_

" _ **I place one card face-down. Turn End." I paused as I heard the whispers of "Synchro Summon, what's that?" and "That shouldn't be possible." Someone even asked, "Why didn't he Xyz Summon?"**_

 _ **Turn 2: Shadow**_

" _ **Lemme show you how it's done! I draw! I summon to the field, Shadow Stalker!" A man armed with a bow and a sword glared up at me. However, I glared back and with one of my darker glares.**_

 _ **(2300/ 2000/ L6/ Fiend/ Dark)**_

" _ **And now, since that was a special summon, I normal summon to the field Shadow Warp Beast!" (L2/ Tuner/ Fiend/ Dark/ 900/ 200)**_

" _ **Now, I tune my two beasts together to Synchro Summon, Shadow Overlord Dragon!" (3000/ 2500/ L8/ Dark/ Dragon)**_

" _ **Next, I use Overlord Dragon to destroy your Knight!" Shadow attacked and I sighed. "Well, that sucked….. I activate the trap Solar Flare Survival Trap! This means your monster is destroyed since it is attacking my lower leveled Knight that's in attack mode!"**_

" _ **NO, SHADOW DRAGON! I activate Monster Reborn during my main phase 2 to bring back my Shadow Overlord Dragon! I end my turn with 2 Face-downs."**_

 _ **(Doctor Who Theme- The 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor's theme- I am the Doctor)**_

 _ **Turn 3: North**_

" _ **My move! First off, I revive my Blacksmith with its effect. Next, I Special summon Solar Flare Peasant! I tune my Peasant with my Blacksmith to Synchro Summon, Cosmic Stardust! This monster counts as Stardust Dragon! I tune Solar Flare Knight and Cosmic Stardust to Synchro summon Cosmic Stardust Dragon! With Cosmic Stardust Dragon's effect, I can destroy Overlord Dragon and your Two Face-downs! Next, I'm attacking for game, as Cosmic gains 300 attack for each monster that's a tuner in my graveyard!" (3300/ 2500/L12/ Dragon/ Fire)**_

 _ **Shadow: 4000-0 LP**_

" _ **AGH! How did you…. Summon that in one turn!? Ugh!" Shadow punched the ground, his eyes glaring back up before he activated his device. The ground shook, a bright light showing from the device before there was a larger flash, and everything went white, as the ground split open…..**_

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Arises

_**Yugioh: Dreams**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Darkness Arises**_

 __ _ **After that blaring light, I awoke…. On a bed. My head hurt and I rubbed it, looking around. Everything was so dusty, and I looked around. A poster next to my bed, some Motorcycles….. They had duel disks on them. Another flash…. Memories…. A Green one of these duel runners, mine shaped like a Horse, and I was its knight….. What happened?**_

 _ **I looked around one more time, before standing up, wobbling a bit before moving onward. A kid, his hair green as he talked, and he played with mine, about the same length….. I fell over, clutching my deck in my hands. The crash was echoed, my hands scraping against the solid ground, blood pumping a bit onto the floor. Damn, that's gonna hurt later. I clutched my hand, standing again as I heard voices. One of them was the kid I had seen.**_

 _ **Now, as I continued my trek down, I heard footsteps. My strength hadn't fully returned, damn me….. I tried to sprint, my strength nearly causing me to hit the floor again. Now, as I moved into the open air, I felt the cold wash of the air.**_

 _ **It was so blissful, the sound of the wind. I could hear it, crying out to me as I walked around, clutching my arm with some sort of need to grip anything. The footsteps behind me were getting louder and louder….. I had no time. I started running, moving quickly as I jumped down the Cliffside, gripping onto the side as I fell, slowing my descent as I felt blood trail down my arm. I gripped it, nearly screaming as I fell. I landed on the ground, falling in pain as I rolled.**_

 _ **I saw a duel runner, MY duel runner, and I ran forward, jumping onto it in a instant, revving it and starting to drive as I heard the familiar words invade my mind: "Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot standing by." I managed a growl, as I saw a White, circular duel runner drive up behind me. So he was the duelist. I wrapped my hand in bandages ripped from my shirt, and put in my deck. My synchro deck. Let's see how this plays out.**_

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

 _ **Jack: 4000 LP**_

 _ **North: 4000 LP**_

 _ **"I draw! I set one monster card facedown and set Two Spell/Trap cards! It's your move!" I quickly scanned the guy. His name was Jack, as I read and he was the former king of this duel world. Welp, even a former king needs to be taken out once again.**_

 _ **"I draw! Since you control a monster and I don't, I special summon Vice Dragon! Then, I summon the Tuner Monster, Dark Resonator!" (1300/ 900/ Dark/ L3/ Tuner/ Fiend) (Dragon/ 2000/2400/ L5/ Dark) "I tune these two together to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" (3000/2500/Dark/Dragon/L8)**_

 _ **Red Dragon Archfiend's effect: If this monster destroys a opponents defense position monster by battle, you can destroy all other monsters your opponent controls. Destroy any other monster you control that didn't attack this turn.**_

" _ **Next, I'm attacking your set monster!" Jack's dragon….. The red attack of it's claw was so….. familiar. I activated my two set cards. "I activate Two Yang Zing Creations!"**_

 _ **Yang Zing Creation: Once per turn, when a "Yang Zing" monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can special summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your deck. You cannot special summon monsters from the Extra Deck, except Synchro Monsters.**_

" _ **You destroyed my Bixi! Using it's effect, I special summon Tatoie, Shadow of the Yang Zing! Next, I use my Yang Zing Creations to special summon Bixi and Chiwen! Using Bixi's effect, I tune these three and synchro summon, Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing!" (2300/2600/Wyrm/ L8/ Light)**_

" _ **Yang Zing? I'll figure it out later. Right now, I set one facedown and end my turn!" I smirked as I watched him set a ultimately futile Facedown.**_

" _ **My move, then. Hmph, I use the spell card, De-synchro, De-Synching my monsters to special Chiwen, Bixi and Tatoie. Next, I normal Summon another Bixi. Then, I tune one of my bixi's, Chiwen and Tatoie to Synchro summon back, Baxia! Using it's effect, your only two cards go back to your hand! Next, I'm activating a spell card from my hand: Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards! I activate one of them, Monster Reborn! This brings Back Tatoie! Tatoie Attacks first and Baxia attacks for game!" I felt my power increase tenfold. It was like a world of brightness hit me, and all the memories came flooding back in the wake of the moment/.**_

 _ **Jack: 4000-0 Lp**_

 _ **I slid out of control, slamming straight in the wall in front of me, my Vision going dim as I saw Jack also screech off. I smiled. "Gottem…" I managed to whisper, before passing out in the muddy brown dirt below me, as I scanned my memories once more.**_

 _ **That kid with the green hair, that was Leo. HE had been my boyfriend before I was…. Taken away in a meteor storm.**_

 _ **I don't know who I am or what I'm here for but I know one thing, and one thing only…..**_

 _ **There is something much, much darker going on here and at stake here then just a simple card game. This thing wants nothing more than the end of the world.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Next time, on Yugioh: Dreams**_

" _ **We have to find him. It could mean the end of everything!"**_

" _ **We know, we know, we're looking as much as we can!"**_

" _ **So my name here was North, right? What did I even do?"**_

" _ **You changed the course of many destinys. You saved the world. And then, just like a snap, you vanished again…"**_


End file.
